


Finn finds out

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FINN FINDS OUT ABOUT REYLO, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: Peeking through the crack that was widening with every second, Finn adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the room. When he finally processed what he was looking at;He screamed.





	Finn finds out

**Author's Note:**

> so... This is what happens when your mind demands that you write something at 12:30 in the morning.  
> ENJOY!!!

No, seriously, what was with Rey?

When they had first boarded the Falcon both Finn and Poe had tried to spend some time with her but she had just turned them away. He blamed it on Luke Skywalker’s death, she was grieving and he could understand that, but it was what happened afterwards that really creeped him out.

He shook his head, (not now) he told himself, (I have work to do).

Finn was checking the nooks and crannies of the ship for lost porgs just as Chewbacca had ordered him to. He seriously despised this job, those freaky black eyes of theirs looked as if they were staring straight into his soul. They probably were considering the fact that he had at least a dozen of them hidden underneath a blanket in his room.

He didn’t have the heart to give them over to the Wookie. Damn, they were controlling him!

He had tucked his head into a particular corner of the ship where it was dark and a little dusty. He craned his head around and nodded when he was satisfied that there were porgs, but didn’t want to leave just yet. This place was strangely peaceful.

Where was he?

Oh right, Rey!

He knew she was under a lot of pressure but her behaviour was bordering on insanity.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little but she was acting weird. When they had first started their journey on the falcon she was withdrawn and quiet, lashing out at people, but a short while later – he wasn’t sure how long, a couple days maybe? – she smiled liked the first order had been wiped out, skipped through the ship like Han Solo was alive and hugged him at least five times that day as if she had killed Kylo Ren. She would also often disappear into her room for a couple of hours and then re-emerge later on, happier than ever.

Finn shivered. What had that monster done to her?

He scrunched his nose up and tried to shoo away a tickle that was making its way through his nostril and sneezed twice when he finally decided to get out of there.

Carefully wiggling his way out of the crack, the ex-Stormtrooper wasn’t aware of another rebel hero that was silently watching him all the while he had his head in that dark hole.

His rear ended up sitting right on top of Poe Dameron’s boots.

Oh crap.

Poe – cool as ever – placed a large and warm hand on his shoulder, ushering him up as his cheeks burned.

“You okay buddy?” Finn stared at the fighter pilot’s chiselled jaw as it moved to his words.

“Yeah – “ he cleared his throat and answered with what he thought was with more certainty. “Yeah!”

Poe gave him one of his trademark rugged smiles and fit an arm around his shoulders. Instead of asking why he had his head poked in a corner, he asked;

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Its just… Rey.”

“Ah, our ‘last Jedi.’”

Finn nodded. “She’s been acting strange and I don’t – I don’t want to lose another friend.” He confessed and shifted so that most of his weight leaned on Poe as they walked. Poe squinted at him.

“Then why don’t you go and talk to her?”

It was so simple Finn had to laugh. Of course he was too stupid to think of this before, but his handsome friend had all the answers.

Patting Poe on the back, he eased himself away from muscular arm encircling his shoulders and started to run in the opposite direction.

“Thank you!” he yelled.

“Anytime buddy!”

Finn could swear he heard laughter as he turned a corner.

He screeched to a halt in front of Rey’s door and contemplated on knocking or just walking in when he realised that the door wasn’t even fully closed.

He was starting to sweat. He really wanted to know what Rey was up to so thought; what’s the harm?

Peeking through the crack that was widening with every second, Finn adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the room. When he finally processed what he was looking at;

He screamed.

Rey was lying down on her simple cot at the left side of the room with her head on Kylo Ren’s – KYLO REN’S CHEST! Their legs were tangled with the plain white sheets that made the red, angry scars on the dark sider’s chest pop out.

He screamed even louder when Kylo Ren lifted his head and looked at his surroundings with a puzzled expression, as if he couldn’t figure out who the hell was screaming their head off.

Rey jumped off the cot and Ren’s body disappeared into thin air behind her, prompting another high-pitched scream from him.

A sleepy looking Rey craned her head to where The Supreme Leader was a few seconds ago and sighed, eyeing Finn. He was breathing hard now, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as she placed two hands on each side of his shoulders.

Smiling softly, she purses her lips;

“I think it’s about time we talked.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Finn, could you go get Rey?” Poe asked, lowering his head and squinting at a list in his hands.

“Sure.”

Stopping in front of Rey’s door, he remembers to knock this time. After that incident a couple of weeks ago, Finn had found out that nearly half of the passengers on the Falcon had known of Kylo R – Ben’s relationship with his best friend and the fact that he seemed to tilt towards the light side. Even General Leia Organa had known!

It was also a little creepy since he could vanish and appear at any time.

They chose not to tell him since they knew how he would react.

They were right.

He rapped his knuckles on the door twice before they swung open. He still needed to get used to the scene before him.

Ben Solo was flattening the back of Rey’s vest with his large hands when she yanked open the door. Ben seemed to give her a little squeeze before vanishing.

Yeah. A lot of getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're wondering why Finn has no sense of privacy, its sorta because he was brought up as a Stormtooper. I don't think he ever learnt what privacy actually meant.
> 
> But that's just my way of putting it!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
